


Unwritten

by Moonlikeyouu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Fluff, Humor, I have no idea where this is going to go whoops, M/M, but in the meantime..., hope yall want some pureness, i doubt this is going to be super angsty, im going to add things as we go along probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlikeyouu/pseuds/Moonlikeyouu
Summary: “God damnit, Bambam,” the stranger practically yells. “I told you to stop scaring me all the time. Just because you like pranks doesn’t mean I do. I was stu-“ he looks up to glare at who he thought was obviously someone else, the malicious words dying as they reach his lips.“Hi,” Jaebeom’s smile turns apologetic. “I really didn’t mean to scare you.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing for 2jae oof. But I've had fun starting this so I hope you guys enjoy!

The air was getting colder as he walked home, Jaebeom’s breath visible with each exhale. He was about to walk back to his apartment after classes this afternoon when his best friend Jinyoung decided it was the best time to drag him to the library on campus for a few hours to help him study for a subject that Jaebeom isn’t even taking. With the promise of food afterwards of course, Jinyoung’s treat.

It was the beginning of November, fall still clinging to the air as winter tries to fight its way in. Some days left Jaebeom comfortable going to class with only a heavy jacket, possibly leaving his apartment with a hat and/or a scarf on as well. He rarely stayed on campus longer than necessary unless one of his friends coaxes him into something, much like today. And unfortunately it was freezing that evening and he was left with nothing but his leather jacket to shield him from the frigid air.

He curses himself and his friend for staying so late in the evening, noting the commute both had to get to their respective homes. Since it had gotten so dark, Jinyoung promised to feed him the following day as he packed his stuff up, neither of the two really wanting to be out longer than necessary in this cold.

Once Jinyoung is bundled head-to-toe, he gives his friend a concerned look.

“What?” Jaebeom finally asks when he notices, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

“Aren’t you going to be cold?” Comes Jinyoung’s reply, voice muffled by his scarf.

Jaebeom raises an eyebrow. “I _was_ going to go home when it was warmer this afternoon,” he retorts. “But now I’m starting to know everything about communications, and it’s not even my major, thanks to you.”

Jinyoung releases a snort. “You could’ve said no.”

“You promised me food,” Jaebeom jokes, his friend shaking his head at the response. “But seriously I was glad to help. Now let’s go before it gets even later or worse, colder out.”

Which leads him to where he is is now, still about another fifteen or so minutes away from his apartment. It wasn’t too far of a walk, he actually rather enjoyed it instead of paying for a parking pass and trying to find a spot on campus, or even paying for transit constantly with the possibility of being late. But in this cold, he’d much rather be somewhere else than on the street walking.

He glimpses through each store as he passes, trying to find the most inviting place where he can warm up for a bit before finishing his trek home. He then looks up, a sign a couple stores down catches his eye and before he knows it, he’s already walking towards the door, not bothering to even look inside.

Warmth hits him right away, and not just from the heater. The ambiance of the place he just walked into has a calm wash over him that he can’t even explain. The sign out front read _Unwritten_ and it had made him curious of all things. In front of him lays rows of bookshelves on either side of the store. If he looks closely, he can see tables splattered periodically throughout the store. To his right, a doorway with a thin curtain connects to the store adjacent, tempting him to peek his head in. But what gets to him is that with all the bustling on the streets, this place seems to remain quiet, almost as if he was the only one there.

Jaebeom finally notices the lonesome counter, moving lightly on his feet he draws nearer to it. Reality starts to come back to him as he shivers, blowing on his hands, now raw from the cold. When he’s finally to the counter, he’s confused to see no one there. Until he looks down.

On the floor sits a boy, Jaebeom gathers to be about his age by the looks of it, with books sprawled out in front of him, writing in a notebook. This other boy still has yet to notice Jaebeom’s presence, too into whatever he’s reading at the moment. Jaebeom smiles slightly before tapping on the countertop he decided to lean on.

The other boy jumps in his position, his pen flying out of his hand. His hand goes over his heart as if to calm it, his eyes closing. “God _damnit_ , Bambam,” the stranger practically yells. “I told you to stop scaring me all the time. Just because you like pranks doesn’t mean I do. I was stu-“ he looks up to glare at who he thought was obviously someone else, the malicious words dying as they reach his lips.

“Hi,” Jaebeom’s smile turns apologetic. “I really didn’t mean to scare you.”

The other boy on the floor stares up at him, for a beat longer than he should before shaking himself out of whatever trance he’s in. “Oh my god, no,” he starts to let out, shaking his head. “I’m actually _working_ , I should be paying attention to my job.” That’s when he notices the position that they’re in and gets up quickly, cheeks flushed lightly in embarrassment. He clears his throat before a wide smile appears on his face. “I’m Youngjae, welcome to Unwritten. How may I help you?”

Jaebeom almost laughs at the small switch in personality of the other on front of him. “Well Youngjae,” Jaebeom leans in a little closer, “as it’s my first time here, would you mind telling me about this place?”

The smile on Youngjae’s face seems to genuinely brighten at the question, an obvious adoration for the place and his job shows on his face. “Well,” he begins. It turns out the store is owned by his best friend and roommate, Mark, who is there mostly in the mornings or afternoons. Mark had originally worked in the store with its previous owners while he was in high school. When they came to retire, they wanted nothing more than for Mark to inherit the store. So he bought it from them nearly five years ago now and ended up changing things around. He turned it into a bookstore that sold both new and used books, people were able to sit there and study.

It wasn’t until almost a year ago when the store adjacent to them became vacant that Mark decided to make another business decision. He bought the store and turned it into a little café that connects to the store. This way while people are reading or studying, they can have something to either drink or snack on. Plus people who don’t frequent the bookstore, are regulars at the café and drop in to grab a book or two. “Everyone is always curious about the doorway,” Youngjae chuckles. “It’s like they think it leads to Narnia, but it only leads into our other business.”

“Not going to lie,” Jaebeom puts his hand up to his mouth as if to tell a secret, “I was rather curious as well.”

Youngjae can’t help but let out a loud laugh, throwing his head back as he does so. Jaebeom can’t help but chuckle along, the worker’s laughter being infectious. As Youngjae calms himself down, Jaebeom takes this quick moment to take the boy standing in front of him in.

His hair is bleached and dyed a light strawberry blond, but looks silky and soft to the touchy. When he smiles, his cheeks protrude out the slightest bit making him look soft. His smile is sweet, even when he’s faking it for customers like he did before. Jaebeom was taller, not by much, but leaning on the counter makes them at eye level. Jaebeom notices a mole on his neck as he admires his choice of sweater and one under one of the chocolate eyes that are now starting back at him. _Shit_.

He shivers a bit but he’s not sure anymore if it’s from the cold or from the fact that he just got caught admiring a stranger’s face just merely a few away. He decides to look away first and blow into his hands, covering up as if he hadn’t warmed up already.

“Oh god,” Youngjae gasps, finally taking in Jaebeom’s appearance, “it’s freezing out there. How are you only in that jacket? Have you been walking around like that?”

“You sound like my mother.”

The blond rolls his eyes at the comment. “Go sit down somewhere. I’m going to go grab you something warm to drink.” Youngjae bends down briefly to organize and pick his things up off the floor, placing them on the counter. “It’s practically dead at this time. A lot of people come in the morning or at night, never really around dinner time though for some reason,” Youngjae explains before shaking his head. “What would you like? Coffee? Tea? Hot cocoa? I think we may even have hot cider.”

Jaebeom’s heart warms at the sentiment, making its way through his entire body. “Just a coffee is fine,” he answers. Youngjae opens his mouth, and Jaebeom assures him that, “Yes, just a black coffee is fine. You can grab a couple of sugar packets as well if you would like.”

With Youngjae gone, the store truly is more quiet now. But as Jaebeom walks through the shelves, he sees a body here and there scanning for whatever they’re looking for, or sitting at a table or desk with work out or reading. He finally settles at a small table near the middle. Since he’s going to be here for a little while, he might as well get some work done.

—x—

“I’m fucked,” Youngjae announces as he walks into the adjoining café, not even bothering to see if there were customers or not. Thankfully there was a lull and things had slowed down by then.

Behind the counter stood a lanky boy with platinum white hair. “I didn’t think that was on the menu,” he claims, looking up behind him at a chalkboard. “Honestly, I didn’t even think it was on your agenda.”

“God why do I put up with you,” Youngjae glares at the the other as he approaches the counter.

“Because I’m like, one of your only friends?”

“Oh fuck you, Bambam.”

“Yeah, no thanks,” he scrunches up his nose in fake disgust. “You’re not really my type.”

“And you’re not mine either,” Youngjae rolls his eyes. “But I’m actually here to get a couple of drinks.”

“Will you explain to me why you’re fucked while I make them?”

“Obviously.”

Youngjae tells him about the stranger scaring him and how he accidentally started to yell at the guy because he had thought it was his friend. It was obvious that he had never been to Unwritten before, the wonder in his eyes gave it all away. “Okay but like...why are you fucked?” Bambam asks, handing over the two drinks to Youngjae.

“Because he’s probably the most attractive person I’ve ever seen,” he gushes. “Like, he could be a model with that face.”

The platinum blond decides to pretend to gag at the comment, earning himself a glare. “You’ve literally just met him. Calm down, will you?”

“I’m talking about how I find him attractive,” Youngjae explains with a roll of his eyes as he grabs the two mugs. “It’s not like I’m claiming I want to marry him and have children.”

“I know, I know,” his friend shoos him away. “Now go and give him, I’m assuming coffee since you’re the one who definitely got tea, before it gets cold.”

And with that (and a middle finger flipped off to Bambam), Youngjae heads back into his side of the stores. He makes sure no one needs help at the counter before he searches for the stranger who recently came into the store. As he walks through, he softly greets the few customers he sees, letting them know that he’ll be around if they need anything. It takes him another minute or so to finally find who he’s looking for. He takes a moment to stare at the guy just feet in front of him.

His hair is pushed out of his face, strands falling into his eyes as he types away at his computer. His hair is dark, almost black in color and it suits his complexion nicely. His eyes are sharp and remind Youngjae of a cat. From what he remembers earlier, two moles lay side-by-side above his left eye lid. Youngjae can’t help but admire his broad shoulders from afar now that the other had taken his jacket off and now a simple tan sweater is hanging off of them. He shakes himself out of it before remembering he had caught the other admiring him as well.

He takes a breath and pushes himself forward to the table. “One black coffee for…” Youngjae trails off, knowing that he doesn’t have the other boy’s name and this way he can introduce himself.

He looks away from his computer to see the mug being handed to him across the table. “Jaebeom,” the other introduces, the look on his face softening from whatever he was dealing with on his laptop. “And thank you, Youngjae. I really needed this.” He takes as small sip after blowing on it lightly. Jaebeom's body visibly relaxes as he continues to sip at his drink, the caffeine and the warmth both doing wonders on him.

“It’s not a problem,” the blond shrugs, a small smile tugging at his lips. “If you don’t mind, can I study here instead of the floor? I mean I have to be back and forth considering I’m actually working still. But a chair is so much more comfortable than the floor.”

Jaebeom lets out a small laugh. “Youngjae, you’re fine,” he reassures him. “The company would be really nice right now.”

“Okay, I’ll - I’ll just go grab my stuff from the front and put up one of my signs real quick.” He starts walking away, before turning back around and putting his own mug filled with tea on the table.

 _Cute_ , Jaebeom thinks as he watches Youngjae scurry through the store behind his mug.

—x—

They work together in comfortable silence, Youngjae getting up here and there to help a customer or check them out. Jaebeom noticed that the later it got, the more people came in just like Youngjae had said. So Jaebeom decided to question it.

“After a while, Mark understood that with certain jobs people can only take night classes or there are the night owls and everything, so the bookstore itself is opened twenty-four hours. The café will close down after a certain time to the general public and for a couple hours we’ll still sell specialty coffees to those in the bookstore before it gets all cleaned up. But by then we start to do self serve and ready to eat types of foods. Then they bring it over here for whomever is on shift to ring up and they can continue studying, reading, whatever.”

Jaebeom is in awe. “That’s like really smart.”

“Thank you,” Youngjae brightens up again. “It was actually my idea. Well...kinda. A regular customer of ours was hungry when I was working one of the really late shifts, so I shared my snack with them and then they brought up the fact there should be snacks hidden in the store for people to find to keep them awake.”

“That’s really sweet of you, and everyone else, to really keep the customers in mind. Some places wouldn’t even consider doing something like that after a little encounter they had. Some places just like to think of customers as money, which yes they’re income, that’s common sense. But if you want people to keep coming back or let others know of where they’re going and their experience, it needs to be welcoming and friendly and you need to not feel like you’re not just a source of income.”

“Wow,” Youngjae breathes out.  
  
“Oh my god I’m so sorry if that sounded like a rant. I can get really into things like sometimes.”

“No. Oh my god, no. You don’t have to apologize,” Youngjae assures him. “We honestly felt the way about how impersonal certain business run things. Even smaller businesses you would think may have a more communal feel to them, but they don’t sometimes. We wanted to change that feeling.”

“I think you guys have,” Jaebeom lets out softly, his compliment obvious. Youngjae whispers out a “Thanks,” in reply before turning his attention back to his work, hiding the redness that has risen to his cheeks.

They work silently or at least another hour or so until Youngjae looks at the time. “Oh, wow. It’s, uh-it’s actually time for me to clock out.”

Jaebeom checks his phone to see that it’s just after ten. “When did it get to be so late?”

“Time flies when you’re having fun.”

“I was working on assignments, there was nothing fun about it,” Jaebeom admits as he starts to pack up his things, earning a loud laugh in return. “What made the time go by was having good company.”

“I would have to agree with you there,” Youngjae nods his head as he collects his books off the table and waits for the other to toss his bag on his back. “I’ve sat with people before here who wouldn’t stop talking with me or trying to get my attention as I studied and did homework. And that’s while I _wasn't_ even working.” He rolls his eyes as the two make their way to the front.

“People,” Jaebeom sighs out.

“ _People_ ,” Youngjae agrees, placing his belongings on the counter once the reach it. He quickly spins on his heel so he's facing the other boy again, hands out as if to stop him from going anywhere. “I'll be right back. Don't move.”

Before Jaebeom can say a word, Youngjae disappears behind a curtain where he was originally placed when Jaebeom arrived hours before. It took him a few minutes to reemerge, this time bundled up in a jacket, hat atop his head, hands tucked into their gloves, and scarf in one of his hands. “This is for you,” he explains as he pushes the loose article towards Jaebeom. When he was about to protest, Youngjae insists. “It was already freezing when you came in earlier and I'm sure it's only gotten colder since. And plus,” he adds with a smile, “I feel as if we’ll see each other more, Jaebeom.”

“I think so as well, Youngjae,” Jaebeom admits as he wraps the other’s scarf around himself. “But I still have some editing to do on assignments and more walking to do to get home. So this is where I say goodnight for today.” He adjusts his bag to get more comfortable for his trek home, checking all his pockets with a mental checklist if he has everything before facing the boy in front of him with a soft smile. “It was nice meeting you, Youngjae.”

“It was nice meeting you as well, Jaebeom. Have a safe trip home.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So you’re telling me,” Jinyoung goes over what he has just heard, leaning back in his seat to get a better look at his friend, “that yesterday instead of going straight home, you stopped in this bookstore that you apparently walk past _everyday_ and have _never_ noticed it until now, and met this really cute boy, stayed there for hours, and then just what? Went home after that?”

Jaebeom pauses chewing his food and nods before bringing his attention back to the plate in front of him.

“You’re such an idiot,” his best friend laughs before going back to his own plate as well. Obviously that wasn’t the reply that Jaebeom was looking for though since one moment Jinyoung is taking a bite and the next he has a napkin in his face. “And now you’re just a child,” he glares across the table at the other.

Jaebeom couldn’t help it. He knew that he was being an idiot. He wouldn’t say he’s smitten by Youngjae, but he was most definitely intrigued by the other boy and the bookshop he’s so fond of. He wants to get to know him better, know what he was studying on the floor last night, what he’s interested in. Last night they didn’t talk all that much as they were both working, but he wants to change that this time around.

“This sounds crazy,” Jaebeom starts, “but instead of the library today, how would you want to study at that bookstore?”

“It does sound crazy,” Jinyoung replies after another bite. But he does think about it, fingers tapping against the table. “ _Damnit_ I actually want to see what this place is like now.”

Jaebeom beams. “Great. You’re done at 4:30, right? How about we meet at the student center,” he suggests before stuffing his face with the rest of his food. Jinyoung’s face turns down in disgust at the motion as his friend gathers his belongings. Before the other can even confirm, Jaebeom is out of his seat and getting his jacket on. “I’ve got to get going. Class starts in,” he looks down at his watch, “oh crap fifteen minutes!” He grabs his bag off the seat adjacent and sends an “I’ll see you later,” over his shoulder.

Jinyoung just sits there in awe for a moment before breaking out in laughter. “He truly is an idiot.”

—x—

“And it was just really nice to have some company while working, y’know?” Youngjae claims, walking backwards unaware of his surroundings.

“I get it, I like really do,” his friend, Jackson says. “But _how_ many times am I going to hear about this today? No offense but this is maybe the fourth time I’ve heard it.”

Youngjae huffs, turning to face forward. “I thought you would be interested considering you’re always _pestering_ me about my life.”

“But I was interested the _first_ time I heard it,” Jackson jokes. When he gets no response out of his friend, he traps the other in his arms and pouts. “Awe Jae, c’mon. You know I’m interested, right?” Youngjae can’t help the little smirk that starts to form on his lips, but he tries to hide it. Jackson, who has still yet to see the reaction he’s getting out of the other keeps repeating himself, the hold he has on the blond causing them to waddle slightly.

Youngjae can’t help it anymore and he breaks into a fit of giggles at the ridiculousness of the whole situation, not to mention how they probably look to others as they pass them on campus. He turns his head to his friend, sticks his tongue out, and somehow escapes from his grasp. He leaves Jackson there gaping at him in disbelief as he runs off laughing.

Youngjae stops at the bench about ten feet or so from where Jackson is standing. “You coming?” He calls out, chest heaving. Jackson makes his way over slowly, a large frown taking over his face. “Oh come on you big baby,” Youngjae coaxes him. “We’ve got class. I’ll make it up to you later on.”

—x—

Jaebeom sips at his coffee as he watches the minutes pass by. He didn’t necessarily need the caffeine, but having the cup in his hands would be better than tapping at the tabletop and annoying the other students around him or pacing around the building multiple times. Plus the bitter liquid spreading it’s warmth throughout him was welcomed as well.

After the first half hour and his first drink, he decides to pull out his phone to play a few games hoping to kill the time. _Boring_...that’s the only word that comes to mind as he makes his way through all the apps he has. He decides to go on his social media and check if there was anything new that had happened within the past couple weeks. A few pictures of parties, some cats, a couple models, _oh a sunset picture_. He sighs. So instagram comes up rather short. And it’s just all the same everywhere else. People complaining about their workload, showing off their nonexistent drinking skills at overcrowded parties, telling everyone how much they’re enjoying their time at college. _Boring, boring, boring_.

Jaebeom has been so into his phone that he never noticed Jinyoung taking the seat across from him. He lets out a string of curses when he looks up to see something in his line of sight. “You _could’ve_ told me that you were here,” Jaebeom complains.

“And where’s the fun in that?” Jinyoung chuckles at the reaction he got out of his friend. Jinyoung hops down from the seat he had just taken. “I just wanna grab a drink before we leave,” he informs his friend as he mimics the action.

“No need,” Jaebeom says absent mindedly, tucking his phone away into his pocket. When he looks back up to his friend’s face he can’t help but rolls his eyes. “The bookstore is attached to a café, you can get your caffeine fix there. I could’ve sworn I told you that earlier.” Jaebeom says that last part more to himself, knowing he went over _every_ detail of the day before. So it might’ve been the fact that Jinyoung’s brain is still filled with information from his lectures.

“That’s right,” Jinyoung sighs at the reminder. “It’s just been a day, Beom. Should we head out then?” He questions, thumb pointed in the direction of exit.

“I thought you’d never suggest it.”

—x—

The walk to the bookstore didn’t take long at all, maybe ten minutes this time around as the two weren’t bracing the same cold as the night before.

The door jingles lightly as Jaebeom pushes his way in, his heart jumping around a little as well. If it’s because he’s hoping to see a certain blond or because he’s excited to be here again, he’ll never tell.

“Oh wow,” he hears Jinyoung gasp at his side as soon as the door closes, cutting out the noise of the world beyond. Jinyoung starts taking everything in, turning himself around slowly to look at everything.

“You see what I mean now?” Jaebeom can’t help but smile as he turns with him, knowing that this discovery was probably one of the better things to happen to him in a while.

Jinyoung reaches out for the floor-to-ceiling windows, his fingertips barely grazing the glass. “It’s almost like they soundproofed the windows,” he practically whispers, as is he didn’t want to disturb anything or anyone around him.

“Mmmm, I guess it’s something like that,” an unfamiliar voice laughs a little from behind them. Both Jinyoung and Jaebeom turn around to come face-to-face with a guy smiling at them, leaning up against a cart spilling over with books. “The windows aren’t _entirely_ soundproof, per say. The glass is meant to help with sound reduction to keep it quieter in here to help with those who are trying to study, especially those who are here later at night.” The stranger extends a hand out to the two of them, waiting for one of them to take it. “I’m Mark, the owner of this place,” he explains.

Jaebeom is the first (and only one) to grasp his hand, shaking it in turn. “I was wondering when I would meet you,” he admits, earning himself a questioning looking form the owner. “I was here just last night,” he explains as they let go of each other. “Youngjae told me about you and what you’ve done with the place.”

Mark’s lips turn up into a smirk. “Well I’m glad you came back with your,” he leans his body over to the side to see Jinyoung past Jaebeom, “friend? This time around. I’ll be around for a few more hours so depending on how long you’re staying, I’m sure I’ll be seeing you guys while I’m here. If you need help with anything just let me know.”

If Jaebeom was being honest, that last part felt more directed towards his friend than himself, but he let out a “Thank you” anyway while Mark went on his way back around the store. When he was out of earshot he turned towards Jinyoung to see a red hue to his face, eyes wide, jaw still slack. “Dude,” Jaebeom smacks his chest, “close your mouth, you’re _actually_ drooling.”

“Jaebeom you were right about this place.”

“I think we established that already?”

“No,” Jinyoung shakes his head, finally turning his attention to his friend. “You were right when you told me that cute boys work here.”

Jaebeom groans, hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I swear you give me the worst headaches sometimes,” he claims. “Let’s just go find a table and then go get coffee so we can study, _please_.”

—x—

“Jackson, come _on_. You’re making me late,” Youngjae cries, tugging at the older boy’s arm. “Jackson, get up.” He pulls harder.

“Mark won’t complain that you’re late,” Jackson tries to reason from his spot from the storefront.

“Yeah Mark might not, but my bank account will,” the blond whines as he tries to tug harder once again. When the older boy won’t budge, Youngjae grabs ahold of his shoulders and shakes lightly. “We can’t stay here forever, Jacks. I have to get to work.”

“But they’re just so cute,” Jackson pouts, his hand moving up to scratch at the glass. Behind it, a little puppy tries to bite and gnaw at Jackson’s fingers causing him to let out a noise Youngjae doesn’t even think is human.

“Yes, I know and I agree,” Youngjae nods. “But I have,” shake, “to get,” shake, “to work.” He ends his statement with one last shake. When that doesn’t phase his friend, he exhales and hangs his head in defeat. “How about we come back on a day off and play with the puppies?”

Jackson perks up at this. “You promise?”

“Yes,” Youngjae sighs tiredly, “I promise.”

Jackson jumps up, almost knocking Youngjae off his feet. “Well what are you waiting for?” He asks, grabbing the younger’s wrist. “Let’s get you to work.”

“You’re a pain in my ass,” the blond can’t help but let out as he gets dragged through the streets behind his friend. Those words earn him a loud laugh in return.

“You love me anyway.”

—x—

“I come bearing a gift,” Jackson exclaims twenty minutes later as he and Youngjae walk up to the counter.

Mark looks up at them from his book, glances down at his watch, and then back at his book. “You’re bearing a _late_ gift.”

“Blame, Jackson,” Youngjae glares at the boy beside him, not hesitating to throw him under the bus.

“What was it this time?” Mark asks as gives them his full attention this time around, knowing how troublesome Jackson can get.

Youngjae throws up two fingers to the eldest. “Two words,” he starts to explain. “Pet. Store.”

He rolls his eyes at the childish behavior from his friends. “Youngjae go clock in, you’re late enough as it is.” Once the blond heads into the back, Mark points at the other boy. “You’re staying with me for a bit and leaving that poor kid alone. He has work to do for a while before you guys have to study. And plus,” he twists his body around to make sure Youngjae is still in the back, “there’s a boy here from last night? He mentioned that Youngjae told him about me, so I think that he’s the new customer that Jae couldn’t stop talking about.”

Jackson, someone who lives for gossip, gasps loudly at this fact. He leans onto the countertop, pulling himself in closer. “Is he still here?” He questions in a hushed tone.

A fake gag comes from behind Mark. “Can you guys flirt somewhere else?” Youngjae asks them. “Like maybe, I don’t know, _not_ the front of the store.”

“We weren’t flirting,” Mark explains. Youngjae gives him a look telling him that he doesn’t believe it. “We really weren’t.” As an afterthought, Mark adds “This time around.”

“I still don’t believe you, but I need you to tell me what to do. So can you switch to manager or owner mode for a hot second and then you guys can get back to...whatever it was you were doing.”

Jackson decides to make himself comfortable in one of the extra chairs behind the counter while Mark gets up and walks Youngjae to the book cart the store owns. He listens to his two friends until their voices are faint, merely a whisper to him. He closes his eyes as he leans back slowly. He knows that he’s on the louder and reckless side, but he’s always loved the quiet and the calm that comes with it.

“E-excuse me?” A voice calls to him quietly. _Ah, they must be new as well_. All the newbies treat the store’s calm ambiance almost like a library where you have to be quiet.

“What’s up?” Jackson asks before even fully opening his eyes.

“Uhm, Mark said that uh-that if I needed anything I can just let him know?” The voice lets out. “I know he was up here last, but as he’s clearly not here at the moment maybe you can help me?”

Jackson finally opens his eyes at the question and his mind goes blank. The only thing he can think about is how gorgeous the guy standing at the other side of the counter is. His face is slim, but his jawline is sharp. His eyes are so brown that Jackson is sure if he were far enough they would be almost black. His hair is as dark as his eyes, if not darker. It was obvious styled at one part during the day, his hands making it losing its volume as the part is still visible. His lips are rosy and look swollen as if he had been biting them. “A prince,” he says just below a whisper.

The other boy leans in closer, confused. “What was that?”

Jackson snaps out of the trance he’s put himself into. “I thought I said it louder it, sorry,” he lies through a smile. “But I said that I might? I don’t actually work here but I’m literally here all the time and I’m friends with, Mark.” He turns in his seat to face the computer, grateful to be looking away from him for a moment. “What is it that you’re looking for?”

“I know this is a bookstore and not a library, but I was hoping you guys-well Mark-would have textbooks?” The boy grimaces when Jackson gives him a knowing look. “It’s just been a really long day from the moment I woke up. And my original plan was to study at the library on campus, not that it’s lovely here. I just didn’t know about it until today. But there’s _definitely_ textbooks at the campus library, y’know?” He hangs his head in his hands, leaning on the counter. “And now I’m rambling, cool.”

“How long have you been studying for?”

“That’s a loaded question.”

“Isn’t that how people typically answer when asked how they are?”

The customer lifts his head up, his eyes tired. “Isn’t it just all one in the same? If all I’m ever really doing is working, studying, and going to school?”

“I wouldn’t say so, no,” Jackson responds honestly.

“Not going to lie, that was rhetorical,” the other stands up straighter now. “But now I’m kind of curious.”

“Why don’t we talk about it for a bit?”

“Oh I...I have to go-“

“Study?” Jackson interrupts, knowing exactly what he was going to say. “You deserve a bit of a break, you look like you might pass out from exhaustion. Come take a seat back here, I’ll go get us a couple of drinks, and I’ll inform you about my philosophy.” He stops the brunet before he can get around the counter. “Uh uh uh, first things first,” he holds his hand out. “I’m Jackson Wang.”

The other boy steps forward with a smile on his face as he takes Jackson’s hand. “Park Jinyoung. And I’m looking forward to hearing this philosophy of yours, Jackson Wang.”

—x—

It’s been maybe twenty minutes, if the clock on Jaebeom’s laptop is anything to go by, since Jinyoung left his seat and claimed that he would “be right back.” Jaebeom can’t help but snort at the notion now.

“And what might you be laughing at?” A familiar voice speaks up.

Jaebeom starts to turn in his seat, a face inches away from his. “I wasn’t sure if you were working today,” he blurts out.

“Oh?” The person behind him leans back just a bit to a clearer look of his face, a grin taking over his face. “So her came here _just_ to see me? I'm honored,” he jokes.

“No,” Jaebeom starts. When he see the frown take over, he corrects himself. “That’s not entirely it. I really wanted to show my friend this place. Between the feeling I got last night and the way you described it all, Youngjae, I just-I just needed to share it.”

Jaebeom can’t help but stare at Youngjae again when he’s like this. When his smile is so pure that there’s a glint in his eyes. When his smile stretches over his entire his face and pulls a little, causing his eyes to disappear slightly. Jaebeom can’t lie and say that he doesn’t think that the blond isn’t attractive; he has since he first saw him on that floor the night before cursing at him. But he’s still trying to figure out this certain pull that the other boy somehow has over him as well.

“What was that?” Jaebeom questions, the look on Youngjae’s face full of uncertainty and concern.

“I asked if your friend was the one who was upfront, because if so he’s just with Mark and Jackson,” he repeats. Youngjae pauses for a second, his eyes roaming over the boys face in front of him. “Are you okay?” Jaebeom tilts his head at the question. “I mean are you feeling alright? We were here pretty late and I may loaned you my scarf, but that can only do so much in this weather.”

A hand comes up to feel Jaebeom’s forehead causing his face to redden slightly. “No I’m-I’m fine,” Jaebeom breathes out.

Youngjae slides his hand down over Jaebeom’s face until it rests upon his cheek. He taps it a couple of times before saying, “Good,” with a large smile. He pulls his arm away, asking, “How long do you think you’re going going to be here for?”

Jaebeom looks down at the clock on his computer again, seeing that it’s edging on seven. “I’ve been here for just over two hours,” he claims. “I still need to get work done and I know Jinyoung does as well, whatever he’s doing with those two.”

“When I was up there last they were all talking and having coffee,” Youngjae shrugs.

“He’s been up there for like _twenty_ minutes,” Jaebeom whines.

“Jealous?”

“God no,” Jaebeom shakes his head at the notion. “He’s just always the one pulling me into his study sessions. He pretty much never stops studying.”

“This is good for him then,” Youngjae states as he shrugs. “A break might be what he needs.”

“Yeah,” Jaebeom sighs as he leans back in his chair to stretch, “I know he does. He just always gets frustrated at me in the middle of a study session if I say we should take a break.” He rolls his eyes. “Hopefully that’ll change.”

Jaebeom turns fully in his seat now to look at the blond standing beside, a small smile gracing his lips. “Now,” he starts, hands coming down onto his lap a little too hard, “since Jinyoung is still taking a break I probably should too, right? Would you like some company while you work?”

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has given kudos and love to this little fic so far even though I just started it. I've already started on chapter three so I'm going try and get that up as soon as I can! If you guys have any questions, comments, or concerns, don't be afraid to bring them up to me


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took me forever to get uploaded! I was hoping to have it uploaded the past couple of days up I ended up picking up a shift yesterday when I actually had off and I worked on Black Friday and oof. To those who live in the celebrate, I hope you all had a good thanksgiving! I’m a bit iffy on this chapter ngl, that’s also why it took a bit longer. So I hope you guys like it!

Youngjae feels Jaebeom’s eyes on him as he struggles slightly to get a book on a higher shelf. “You know, instead of watching me you can try and help,” he grunts as he tries to go even further on his toes.

 

“Then I wouldn’t be entertained,” Jaebeom explains, watching the blond struggle.

 

Youngjae lands back on his feet and turns to glare at the other boy. “You try,” he dares as he hands the book over as he walks the small distance between them.

 

Jaebeom moves to the spot that Youngjae was just in, looking over just the make sure that he was actually in the right place. When it’s confirmed he’s in the right position, he lifts himself up and pushes the book to the shelf...with no luck. He had more luck than Youngjae since he has longer arms, but he’s still not tall enough. He tries it a couple of more times until he gives up.

 

Youngjae throws his head back and groans. “I was hoping maybe you could reach.”

 

“I’m really  _ not _ much taller than you.”

 

“But you’re still taller,” Youngjae claims as if it means something at this point. “I don’t even know why are shelves are that high.” He thows his hands in the air in frustration. “Where’s Yugyeom when you need him?”

 

“I agree because shorter people can’t-“ Jaebeom cuts himself off and lets what the other said process for a second. “Wait, you know Yugyeom?”

 

“Oh, yeah. Bammie is his best friend so I see him around often and wait,” Youngjae’s eyebrows furrow at the question. “How do  _ you _ know Yugyeom?”

 

Jaebeom lets out a small laugh. “I’ve known the kid pretty much forever. Our parents are actually good friends.”

 

“So you’re telling me all this time we’ve had a mutual friend-“

 

“And we probably could’ve met already? Yeah seems that way.”

 

There was a beat of silence before the two of them break out into laughter. “He told me one day over lunch he had a childhood friend on campus,” Youngjae tries to say through his laughter, wiping tears away. “So I’m guessing that’s you then, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Jaebeom smiles, still breathing heavy from from just settling down. “So you go to the same college? It’s a decent sized campus, but if you’re friends with Yugyeom I’m surprised to have never seen you around.”

 

“Ah yeah,” Youngjae starts kicking at the floor lightly as he leans up against the shelves, his head hanging low. “I kinda spend a lot of my time in the liberal arts building or the top floor of the library.”

 

“I get that,” Jaebeom odnods as he looks ahead, his weight now balanced on the bookshelves and his feet. “I’m either in the arts buildings, the library, or somewhere on campus getting food.” He turns his attention back over to the blond beside him. “Is that what you’re getting? A liberal arts degree?”

 

The boy next to him perks up right away at the question. He nods. “Yeah I’m only a sophomore currently, but I’m getting a degree in creative writing.” He has a thoughtful look on his face for a moment before correcting himself, “A junior. I keep forgetting that I have the credits where I’m technically a junior.” He smiles up at the brunet. “You said the arts building. I think an arts degree is very fitting. What do you study?”

 

Jaebeom’s eyes furrow. “Music,” he lets out slowly. “Its my last year. But wait, what do you mean by ‘very fitting’?”

 

“Oh you’re older! I think I remember, Yugyeom mentioning that,” Youngjae says offhandedly. “And oh you know,” he shrugs as he pushes past Jaebeom, walking towards the back of the store, “the leather jacket, brooding attitude and face with a soft personality.” He looks behind at the boy following behind him. “I’m joking,” he smiles, “well in a way. After our small conversation last night I knew you had a lot to say about the world and how you view it, however that may be. I know many people like that and either as a hobby or a career they take a more creative path to express it.”

 

Jaebeom nods at the declaration made, seeing how the other’s mind works a little better. “So you think I’m brooding?”

 

“It’s an aesthetic,” the blond teases. “Anyway I just need to grab something from in here, can you just hold the door for me?”

 

The two stop in front of a supply closet, Jaebeom not sure what they’re doing but agrees anyway. He can’t help the laugh that comes out of him when Youngjae walks back through the door with a step stool. “What?” The other laughs as well. “Neither of us can reach that shelf and I have to get that book up there. It’s not like either of us are going to _ magically _ grow at this rate.”

 

“You’re right,” Jaebeom admits. He grabs the object out of the other’s hands. “Let me carry this and be more useful than I’ve been.”

 

“You really don’t need to,” Youngjae claims, trying to reach for the stool as Jaebeom keeps putting it out of his reach.

 

“It’s fine,  _ I’m _ fine,” Jaebeom pushes Youngjae ahead. “Let’s go, you’ve got more books to put away.”

 

—x—

 

Jinyoung and Jaebeom reach their table at the same time, their abandoned school work all over. They both give each other guilty looks. Jaebeom clears his throat as they take their seats and pick up where they had left off. “How was your uh, your break?” He questions.

 

“Insightful,” Jinyoung blushes. “We noticed you with Youngjae, so I see you took one as well. How was it?”

 

“Amusing,” Jaebeom smiles.

 

After a couple of awkward minutes, Jinyoung blurts out that he invited Jackson to sit with them and study while he was over there. “I hope you don’t mind,” he says.

 

“It’s all good,” Jaebeom comforts him laughing a little. “Mainly because I also told Youngjae it was okay to study with us also when Mark allows it.”

 

Jinyoung bursts out laughing. “We’re not going to get anything done, are we?”

 

“We totally can,” Jaebeom tries to convince him. “At least  _ I _ can.”

 

“Are you sure about that?”

 

“I didn’t leave to check about a book and disappear for over twenty minutes.”

 

“You  _ could’ve  _ kept studying.”

 

Jaebeom pouts. “But I was lonely.”

 

A pair of hands drop down onto Jaebeom’s shoulders, causing him to stiffen. “I have to vouch for that,” a voice claims. Jaebeom looks up to see Youngjae sending him a wink from above. The blond takes the empty seat beside him and smiles at the boy across the table. “Hi,” he holds his hand out, “I’m Youngjae, you must be Jinyoung.”

 

“That I am,” Jinyoung shakes his hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Likewise,” Youngjae responds before taking his books out of his bag. He sees Jinyoung sneaking a look around them. He can’t help but smirk if what he saw earlier was anything to go by. “Jackson will be right over,” he directs the information towards Jinyoung. “He wanted to treat us all to drinks, so he went next door first.”

 

“That’s real nice of him,” Jaebeom claims, sending a grin towards his friend before turning his attention back to his work.

 

Jinyoung nods. “I agree. Now shouldn’t we get started or?”

 

“I’m pretty sure we already did.”

 

“Shut it, Beom. You know it’s a figure of speech.”

 

The two sitting next to each other can’t help but laugh at the situation. Youngjae is the one who calms him down. “It’s alright,” he takes hold of Jinyoung’s hand resting on the table. “You know he’s just trying to push your buttons.” When he starts to see the other boy visibly relax, Youngjae pulls away. “I know I just met you guys but I don’t know,” he tubs in his seat to face the boy next to him, “I just feel comfortable enough to call you out Jaebeom.”

 

Now it’s Jinyoung’s turn to laugh. Jaebeom stares at the boy next to him slack jawed while the other shrugs at him with a grin. Jackson comes around the corner at that moment, tray of to-go mugs in his hand and an excited smile apparent on his face. His smile slowly falls in confusion at the scene before him through. “What did I miss?” His question causing everyone to turn their attention to him.

 

“Nothing, Jacks,” Youngjae claims, coaxing him to the empty seat across from Jaebeom. “We were just joking around.”

 

“Alright then,” Jackson says as he sets everything down, clearly still confused. “I’m sure Youngjae told you guys about my plan to get us all coffee and basically bribe you to be my friend that way,” he jokes as he hands out the cups. “I got you the same thing as earlier, I hope that’s fine?” Jackson’s voice is laced with worry as he hands Jinyoung his cup. When the other gives him a little nod, Jackson visibly relaxes. “A caramel macchiato for you,” another cup gets to Youngjae. “And I had  _ two _ different people telling me what kind of coffee you drink,” Jackson glares at Youngjae and Jinyoung as he hands Jaebeom his coffee, “so I just got you an americano.”

 

“That’s perfectly fine with me,” Jaebeom smiles at the boy across from him. “Thank you.”

 

“So, shall we  _ actually  _ get to studying?” Jinyoung asks, receiving groans around the table. “Oh come on. It’s what we’re here to do, so let’s get to it.”

 

—x—

 

“I think I’m starting to go cross eyed,” Jackson claims, rubbing at his face. He hooks himself onto Jinyoung’s arm and pouts. “Can we take a break?”

 

Jinyoung sighs as he puts his pen down on the table. “Jackson, we’ve been studying for what? Like half an hour?” He gives him a stern look. “Is this how you  _ always _ study?”

 

“I told you my philosophy earlier,” he shrugs. “We have to pace ourselves.”

 

“And I agree now after hearing you,” Jinyoung nods. “But we barely even started studying. There’s nothing you could even pace at this point.”

 

“Then tell them that,” Jackson nods his head in the direction of the two empty seats in front of them.

 

“Okay those two I can’t control,” Jinyoung laughs, picking his pen back up and going back to his reading. “And besides, weren’t they going to find a book or something? I wasn’t entirely paying attention, I’m not going to lie.”

 

“Yeah that was like ten minutes ago.”

 

“And?”

 

“And Youngjae knows this place pretty much inside and out,” Jackson exclaims, shaking Jinyoung. The action earns him a glare to which he apologizes for. “So, I just wonder what’s taking them so long.”

 

“They’ll probably explain when they get back,” Jinyoung reasons. ”Now can you  _ please _ let go of my arm?”

 

“Nope,” Jackson holds on tighter. “I’m taking a break and you’re nice and warm.”

 

“Are you always like this?”

 

“Yup, get used to it.”

 

—x—

 

“I  _ can’t _ believe we’re in this situation again,” Jaebeom laughs as Youngjae is on his toes trying to grab a book that’s out of reach. Youngjae plants himself down and turns himself towards Jaebeom. Before he could open his mouth, Jaebeom interjects. “Oh no. No no no no  _ no _ . I am  _ not _ trying to get that book, Youngjae.” The blond pouts at the statement. “No matter how many faces you give me, it’s not going to work,” he chuckles.

 

“But it’s  _ just  _ out of reach,” Youngjae whines. “You might be able to get it this time!”

 

“We went over this last time,” Jaebeom shakes his head as he walks the couple of feet it takes to get to the other. “I’m barely taller than you, I doubt this is going to work.”

 

“Stop talking and just try.”

 

Jaebeom pushes himself up onto his toes and stretches his arm out to the top shelf. Youngjae is right. The book is just out of reach...for both of them. But Jaebeom stretches a little further and feels the binding. The tips of his fingers start to catch the book just as he loses his footing. Books from different shelves come crashing down around him as he lands on the floor. He sends up a glare to a dumbfounded Youngjae. “I told you this wasn’t going to work.”

 

The blond helps him to his feet as footsteps round the corner. They look up to see the owner with his head in his hands. “If this were just a customer I would help out,” Mark sighs. “But seeing as  _ your _ dumb ass works here, Youngjae, and I know this was your doing  _ somehow _ you guys are putting everything back.” Before Youngjae could speak up, Mark adds, “Think of this as your punishment for being late today.”

 

“Could you at least get us the step stool?” Youngjae asks.

 

“Oh you mean like you should’ve in the first place?”

 

Youngjae opens his mouth as if trying to retort, but is rendered speechless. “I should’ve done better to convince him to go get,” Jaebeom interjects.

 

Mark agrees. “But he’s also his own person who can actually  _ think.” _

 

_ “ _ Of course,” Jaebeom proceeds, “but he’s not the only one who-”

 

_ “ _ Can we please just get the stool and stop talking like I’m not here?” Youngjae interjects.

 

Jaebeom didn’t mean to make him upset. ”Hey, yeah let’s go get it. The faster we get it, the faster we can get everything done.”

 

Their walk to the back room was quiet for the most part. Jaebeom keeps sneaking glances at the boy next to him as the other kept his attention forward.

 

They repeated the actions of earlier in the evening yet again. Youngjae went in to find the stool, while Jaebeom held the door open for him. This time around when Jaebeom offered to carry the step stool, Youngjae refused. “I’m sorry if what I was saying before was making you upset,” Jaebeom blurts out when they’re close to their mess.

 

Youngjae sighs. “It wasn’t you,” when Jaebeom doesn’t look too convinced, he shakes his head, “I promise. It was more the conversation in general.”

 

Jaebeom tilts his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

 

“Do you have any siblings?”

 

“No, I’m an only child.”

 

Youngjae nods slowly. “I’m the youngest of three.” He smiles at the boy next to him. “I guess we were babied in different ways growing up. But even then it's still babying.”

 

It’s starting to click now. “You think you’re just going to be seen as the younger brother in everyone’s eyes?”

 

“Like I know where Mark is coming from because he cares, and plus this is actually his store, but growing up I was basically talked for a lot. It’s just kinda old and I’m an adult now. I can be in the conversation.”

 

“I’m sorry for that whole...situation back there anyway because if you didn’t shut it down it probably would’ve continued, wouldn’t it?”

 

“Yeah,” Youngjae smiles sadly, “probably. But like thank you for basically defending my honor.”

 

Jaebeom stops walking to bow. “It was my pleasure.”

 

“Come on,” Youngjae rolls his eyes. “We have to clean up the mess you made.”

 

—x—

 

The two boys walk back to the table to find Jackson’s head on the table in his arms. He’s doodling something in the margins of Jinyoung’s notes as the other boy continues to write. Jackson must’ve said something funny because Jinyoung turns his head away from the boy, his hand covering his mouth as his shoulders move slightly. The hand covering his face smacks the other boy’s shoulder lightly before going back to writing, unable to contain the smile on his face from the remaining laughter.

 

Jaebeom and Youngjae share a glance before walking the last few feet to the table. “Hey guys,” Youngjae says gaining attention, “sorry that took  _ forever _ .”

 

“Yeah weren’t you guys just looking for a book?” Jackson questions, head still laying in his arms as he looks between the two.

 

Jaebeom hold up the object in question. “There was just a bit of an accident that we had to deal with.”

 

“An accident?” Jinyoung looks concerned at the word. “Is everything alright? Because you guys really were gone for a long time.”

 

“Jaebeom knocked down a bunch of books trying to reach on a higher shelf,” Youngjae shrugs. The boy in question gapes at him.

 

“You snake,” Jaebeom turns his attention back to the other two across the table. “While that’s true, he coaxed me into it while I was trying to convince him we should use a step stool.”

 

“Remember when I called you an idiot this morning?” Jinyoung recounts. “I still stand by my statement.”

 

“Okay well I didn’t come here today to be  _ attacked, _ ” Jaebeom huffs, as the other three laugh at his misfortune. “I came here to study, which we’ve barely done.”

 

“I’m pretty sure I’m the  _ only  _ one at this table who has been studying.”

 

“Shut it, Jinyoung.”

 

—x—

 

When Mark comes around to the section the students are in, he’s shocked. They’re bickering at a low volume, not to disturb other patrons, but he’s not sure about what. As he draws nearer he can hear the conversation is about cooking of all things.

 

He asks another table if a seat is taken before bringing it to the table of four. They’re too entranced by their conversation that none of them notice him take a seat and just listen for a few minutes. It’s not until he joins in that he finally gains their attention. “Actually,” his voice makes all of them physically jump, “I think Jackson is right and that a home cooked meal is best.  _ Although  _ I see where Jaebeom is coming from about going out to eat.”

 

“Where did you come from?” Youngjae questions.

 

“Well you see, Youngjae-“

 

“Mark, I swear to god,” the blond drops his head in his arms. “You know what I mean.”

 

“I came from up front,” the elder laughs, “is actually what I was going to tell you, as well as the fact that it’s time for you to clock out. Next shift is already here so I’m going to head out. I wasn’t sure if you guys were done or not but it seems like you were taking a break.”

 

“I think we should probably call it a night since I don’t think we’re going to get much more done,” Jinyoung claims. The others agree starting to pack their supplies up.

 

Mark watches with a frown as he watches Jinyoung and Jackson interact. He watches Jackson write something on the other’s notebook with a smile and a whisper. He watches as Jinyoung gives a little nod and mouths something back to him. He watches as something bubbles up inside him.

 

Mark claps once everyone’s all set. “Well let’s head up there,” he exclaims.

 

“And you’re chaperoning this, why?” Youngjae asks him, hanging behind the extra minutes it takes his friend to put the chair back.

 

Mark thanks the customers again for borrowing the chair before turning his attention to the blond. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Youngjae knows what Mark is doing. He sighs before walking ahead. “Do you want to talk about it on the walk home or at home?”

 

“I don’t know,” Mark mumbles once he catches up. “It depends.”

 

“Depends on what?”

 

“Was he planning on sleeping over?”

 

It takes Youngjae a moment to process who Mark was talking about before it clicks. “No, I think he was just going to walk home with us.”

 

Mark nods before walking on. “Home then.”

 

It doesn’t take them much longer to catch up with the others in the front. “Took you two long enough,” Jackson teases.

 

Youngjae rolls his eyes. “I’ll be right back.” He greets the boy at the register, who everyone already knows as Wonpil, before heading into the back. He comes back out, similar to the night before, all bundled up staring at the scene before him. Jackson  _ and  _ Jinyoung are for some reason hanging off of Wonpil while Jaebeom ignores the two and talks with him about some assignment they have. Mark in the meantime has taken to the seat next to his employee and is in a conversation with Jinyoung.

 

“I’m ready to leave,” he announces. He sends a glance to his coworker, seeing if he’s fine. He sends a smile to show that all’s well.

 

“Cool, so we’ll talk more about it then,” Jaebeom smiles. “Have a good night, Pil.”

 

The others say their goodbyes as they start to head out. “This was fun,” Jackson admits once they’re outside.

 

“We’ll do it again soon,” Jaebeom promises. “But for now I think we should all get out of the cold. Good night guys, get home safely.”

 

“You as well,” Youngjae smile. “Be sure to stay warm.” He waves before turning around with his two other friends, walking in the opposite direction.

 

“Well I guess it’s time for us to go our separate ways then,” Jinyoung notes.

 

“You’re not getting away so easily,” Jaebeom throws his arm over his friend’s shoulder and starts to walk in the direction of his apartment. “You don’t have any classes until late tomorrow. You better tell me what happened during your little break you took.”

 

“I don’t have a say in this, do I?”

 

“No, you do not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I’ll introduce Gyeomie soon! How can I not introduce my lil baby uwu. But I think eventually when I have more of this written I’ll have this of a little series? And I can write out things that are missing as little one shots/shorter fics. What do you guys think of that? Because there’s a few things I know I’m skipping over to keep the story going that I know that I would actually really like to write as well, but I would also like to see what you all say first oof.  
> But also as always, thank you all so much for the love for this fic so much! I really don’t have much confidence in my writing and seeing everything that this is getting really is just...wow. If you have any, comments, questions, or concerns you’re welcome to bring them up!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this, but it’s almost midnight and I can’t sleep so here we are whoops! I really wanted this chapter earlier, but I was busy with work for a while and then unfortunately I got sick with the flu during the week :(( I thought it was a perfect opportunity to write because I was home from work for a week but I could barely focus on writing because I was so tired. But I’m back now with a new chapter, so I hope you guys like it!

Jaebeom hasn’t been able to go back to Unwritten for the past couple of weeks, most of his time has been spent in either his apartment or in the studio on campus. He has to be physically dragged away from his assignments to eat, which is says a lot about how stressed he is. Today, Yugyeom is assigned with “Jaebeom duty,” as Jinyoung calls it.

 

The younger knocks on the door to the studio that he was told he would find Jaebeom in. When there’s no answer, he looks around the hallway before shrugging and opening the door. He’s surprised to find the elder with his head dropped into his arms on the edge of the soundboard, headphones in his ears with his eyes closed.

 

Yugyeom tip toes over, assuming that his friend is asleep. He snickers to himself as he starts to ghost his arms down Jaebeom’s sides.

 

“Don’t you dare,” Jaebeom states from his position.

 

Yugyeom looks down. “Your eyes are closed,” he pouts. “How did you know I was here?”

 

Jaebeom stretches, pulling his headphones out of his ears. “For a dancer, Gyeom,” he turns in his seat to look up at the younger, “you’re really not the lightest on your feet.”

 

“That’s not true,” Yugyeom whines. Jaebeom just gives him a look that causes the whine to grow in volume.

 

“Besides,” Jaebeom adds, “my music ended just as you were starting to walk over. I rather we didn’t bump our heads.”

 

“So you just let it go?” Jaebeom nods. “Weird logic, but alright.” The elder shrugs at the statement. “Anyway I’m hungry, let’s go eat.”

 

“It’s only,” Jaebeom looks at his watch, his eyes widening at the time, “it’s after ten already? When did it get to be this late?”

 

“I’m not too sure, I just finished rehearsing so I’m  _ starving _ ,” Yugyeom claims.

 

Jaebeom takes in the younger’s appearance for the first time since their conversation started. The boy hasn’t changed out of his clothes, still in his sweats and baggy tee. The cap on his head is keeping his black hair in place, but based off the sheen of sweat on his face if he were to take it off it would be all over the place. The bag over his shoulder carrying his clothes worn earlier in the day, plus his books if he had rehearsal right after classes.

 

“The dining hall closes soon, plus they’ve pretty much cleaned everything up,” Jaebeom sighs as his head falls back on the chair. “Let me just pack my things up.”

 

“Your treat?”

 

“Why am I even bothering to go out with you?”

 

“Rude,” Yugyeom pouts. When Jaebeom doesn’t move, the younger kicks his shin lightly. “Now get up, I know you probably haven't eaten much today.”

 

—x—

 

“I really don't know why we keep coming back here,” Jaebeom scrunches up his nose at the overcooked burger in his hands and the soggy fries hanging limp from Yugyeom’s fingers. “They never get our order right the first time and even then they still get something wrong. Plus,” he takes a bites, “it's not even that great.”

 

“You say as you eat,” the younger points out as he dips his fry in the ketchup he poured on the side of his plate at the beginning of the meal.

 

Jaebeom shrugs as he takes another bite. “I haven’t eaten since before noon, can you blame me.”

 

Yugyeom plays with his food for a couple of minutes. “Pack a lunch, or a snack?” He mutters. He looks up at his friend with a frown. “You keep worrying us. What if it was me who kept going to rehearsal or Jinyoung who did whatever he does without eating the whole day and you didn’t hear a word from us?”

 

Jaebeom lets the other’s words sink in. He knows that this isn’t the first time that he’s done this to his friends, and he knows it probably won’t be the last; They know it as well. They know how intense Jaebeom can get about his work. But they also know that he never truly means to worry his friends. “I’ll try my hardest,” Jaebeom sighs at the realization.

 

Yugyeom beams at the statement. “That’s honestly all I’m asking for.”

 

After the exchange, they’re silent for most of their meal, a mixture of hunger and awkwardness making the flow of conversation hard. A few words are said around food and soft laughter hidden behind napkins. It was by the time they were finished that Jaebeom remembered what he wanted to talk to the dancer about.

 

“I met your friend Youngjae recently,” he admits.

 

“Wait,” Yugyeom leans forward in his seat, his food now forgotten about, “you met, Jae?”

 

Jaebeom almost chokes on his water. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he coughs out. “Sorry I wasn’t expecting that. But he’s Jae? And I know a few Jae’s already, Gyeom, be specific with your words.”

 

“Remember like, forever ago when I became friends with Bambam?”

 

“You mean a at the beginning of the semester?”

 

“Details,” Yugyeom waves his hand, dismissing Jaebeom’s statement. “ _ Anyway _ , he introduced me to one of his friends that he’s known since like, high school that he works with. I tried convincing you to meet a few times in or the go to like the  _ one _ party he went to.”

 

“Okay so, in my defense after meeting BamBam I kinda didn’t want to meet your friends.”

 

“BamBam isn’t the worst friend you’ve seen me with,” Yugyeom points out.

 

Jaebeom agrees. “But when you two are together sometimes I swear I can feel myself age. I really didn’t want to be put in a home just yet.”

 

“You’ve still got a few more years on us, Beom,” the younger kids. His mind is still on the topic that was brought up by the other, legs swinging, head held up by his hands. “So what do you think about him?”

 

“Who?”Jaebeom questions, already getting back to the rest of his food.

 

“Youngjae, of course.”

 

Jaebeom swallows. “Well I mean,” he starts, “we’ve only met like, twice. But he’s really sweet and really cool to hang around.” He shrugs. “I don’t know, there’s not much to say at this point.”

 

“Oh my god, you’re starting to crush on him.”

 

Jaebeom feels his cheeks heat up as he denies the accusation. “Gyeom, nothing of the sort is going on. I’ve only met him a couple times.”

 

“Yet you’re blushing,” Yugyeom teases.

 

Jaebeom groans, throwing his head in his hands. “I hate you so much right now.”

 

—x—

 

“You need to stop moping around,” Jackson complains

 

“I’m  _ not _ moping,” Youngjae pouts.

 

The two boys lay on Youngjae’s bed facing one another. Jackson had stopped by the bookstore in the middle of Youngjae’s shift and informed him that he came to the decision they’re going to have a sleepover.

 

Jackson snorts, rolling onto his back. “Oh, you're  _ so _ moping.”

 

Jackson noticed the past couple of weeks that slowly Youngjae started to lose his pep with each visit. He at first didn’t want to draw any conclusions when he didn’t see a certain someone there amongst the other patrons. But when that certain someone hadn’t shown up by now and his friend can’t help but pout and watch the door every day at work like a puppy, he knew it was time to do something about it.

 

Youngjae cuddles himself closer in response, hiding his head in the crook of the other boy’s neck. He feels his friend shuffling around and pays no mind to it until Jackson speaks up again.

 

“To mope,” he starts, “means to ‘act in a dazed or stupid manner,” as well as ‘to give oneself up to brooding.’”

 

Youngjae lifts his head up and sees Jackson on his phone. “Did you  _ really _ just read me the definition of moping off the internet?”

 

Jackson locks his phone and shrugs. “Yeah I mean, it seems like you didn’t know it so.” He chuckles when the blond smacks his chest.

 

“You’re such an asshole,” Youngjae complains, wiggling back into his old position.

 

“I know,” Jackson smiles, pulling the younger into him.

 

—x—

 

Jackson curses at himself as he runs through the green space across campus. He had overslept and now if he has to guess correctly, he was about ten minutes late to his class. On the rare occurrence that he’s late, it’s typically when he stays at the Choi-Tuan apartment like the previous night.

 

He rams his shoulder into the person beside him as he tries to avoid them. Everything out of the other person’s arms goes sliding across the concrete path and into the grass. The wind lifts a few stray papers off the ground and carries it across the way. Jackson stands there in shock, the idea of being late no longer weighing on his mind.

 

“Oh crap,” he fearfully lets out.

 

“‘Oh crap’ is right,” a familiar voice repeats heatedly. Jackson rushes over to help pick the papers and whatever else may have been thrown across the ground.

 

“Here,” Jackson hands over a stack of papers. He’s met with Jinyoung’s face. Jinyoung’s beautiful, angry face. Jackson pokes the space right between his eyebrows and smiles timidly. “You’re going to get wrinkles there if you frown any harder.”

 

Jinyoung tugs the stack out of Jackson’s hands. “Maybe I wouldn’t be frowning if you  _ didn’t just knock me over _ ,” he snaps. He sighs deeply as he counts all the collected papers. “I’m missing some,” he groans.

 

“I think the wind got some,” Jackson admits, looking across the way. He watches as Jinyoung slumps onto the ground, picking his bag up and carefully trying to piece everything back together. “I’m really sorry, Jinyoung. Is there any way I can make this up to you?”

 

Jinyoung runs a hand through his hair. “It’s fine,” he shakes his head, looking up at the other boy. “I’ll just go print it out again.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes, Jackson,” Jinyoung pushes himself up, “I’m sure.” He gets himself situated with the help of the boy who knocked him over. That’s when he decides to question him. “Why were you in such as rush anyway?”

 

Jackson, feeling ashamed, looks away. “I, uh” he clears his throat, “I was late to class.”

 

Jinyoung looks at the boy in front of him. From the only encounter they’ve had where he was boisterous and clingy, this Jackson is much more reserved. He stands with his arms crossed, hands tight against his biceps. His feet unable to stay still, legs bouncing along with his movements.

 

“I’m not your professor,” Jinyoung shrugs, “I’m not going to reprimand you.” He notices the other visibly relax at his words. “Since you’re extremely late now it seems, would you like to come with me?”

 

“You’re actually asking me to skip with you?”

 

“I may be studious, but I’m not a robot.”

 

“Never said you were.”

 

“But it was implied,” Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “Listen, you can come with me to the library and then to grab something to eat, hang around somewhere on campus, or try to sneak into your class still. It’s up to you.”

 

He walks ahead a few feet before before he hears “Hold on,” with footsteps following behind him.

 

“Let’s go,” Jackson smiles.

 

—x—

 

“Can you please stop breathing over my shoulder.”

 

Jackson shushes the boy the seat beside him. “I’m trying to read.”

 

Jinyoung drops his head into his hands. “I understand that,” he claims. “But I’m here to reprint a twenty page essay, not for you to read it.”

 

“You’re right,” Jackson sighs, leaning back in his chair.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Print is  _ so much  _ better.”

 

Jinyoung groans at Jackson’s statement as he finishes up on the computer. He pushes himself up from behind the desk and gathers his things. “Come on.”

 

“Are we leaving?” Jack questions, quickly throwing his jacket on.

 

Jinyoung points towards the printers, raising an eyebrow. “Well I have to grab my essay,” he says as is it was the most obvious thing.

 

Jackson taps his head lightly as he walks past Jinyoung towards the setup of machines. “Y’know, I  _ do _ use this sometimes.”

 

“I’ve yet to witness it.”

 

“You wound me.”

 

“Too easily apparently,” Jinyoung eyes him.

 

“I can take it,” Jackson winks.

 

Jinyoung scoffs lights. “I’m sure you can.” Once they reach the machines, he adds on, “Besides, the younger ones can hold their own. Why can’t you?”

 

“Younger ones?”

 

“Yugyeom and BamBam.”

 

Jackson smacks the machine earning a number of disapproving glares and Jinyoung to hiss “be careful.” “You know those two dorks?”

 

“Unfortunately,” Jinyoung sighs, grabbing his stack of papers out of the machine, “they're the bane of my existence.”

 

“You don’t like them?”

 

“It’s more of a love-hate relationship,” Jinyoung admits.

 

Jackson nods, letting the other’s words sink in.

 

“Anyway,” Jinyoung smiles at him after gathering all his things together, “you hungry? I know I offered food, but we can go get coffee or something.”

 

“Coffee sounds great,” Jackson grabs ahold of him and starts to drag him out of the building. “I actually know a place that’s a few blocks from here. It’s a bit cold today, so if you don’t want to walk, I actually have my car on campus? I know some people are a little iffy getting into newer people’s cars.”

 

“It’s like twenty-five degrees out,” Jinyoung shifts closer to the smaller boy, “so I’m fine being in your car. Unless you’d rather keep me warm that entire walk.”

 

“Don’t temp me,” Jackson all but purrs.

 

“Just bring me to your car, weirdo.”

 

Jackson bows with a wink. “As you wish.”

 

—x—

 

“You really read him the definition?”

 

“Oh, totally,” Jackson waves his hand. “He’s been denying it for the past couple of weeks as if he didn’t  _ know _ the word existed.”

 

Jinyoung’s laughter fills the space between them, full and carefree. Jackson hasn’t spent much time with the boy but this side of him is just so beautiful to see. He can’t help the pull at his lips as he watches him.

 

“Mmm,” Jinyoung hums, “do you think Jaebeom’s lack of time spent at the store has anything to do with this?”

 

Jackson snorts, leaning over the table. “Oh one  _ hundred  _ percent.”

 

The two never  _ meant  _ to start gossiping about their best friends. It just started to happen, as it does. First they had their normal “get to know one another” small talk with questions. Then it turned into talking about mutual interest, then what they’ve been doing recently. And now, it just so happens to be their friends and  _ their  _ obvious mutual interest in one another.

 

Jinyoung leans back in his chair with a sly grin. “You wanna plant a little seed in our mopey boy’s ear?”

 

“You’re plotting something and I don’t know if I should be excited or scared?”

 

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow. “You’re not allowed to be both?”

 

—x—

 

Youngjae looks into the little window of each door down the hallway he was directed down, or at least attempts to. It’s edging on midnight and anybody in their right minds wouldn’t be here, or so he thinks. He finally finds the door he’s looking for and knocks. But there’s no answer. He rocks back on his feet, looking down the hall, hoping not to disturb the couple other students he saw before knocking louder and longer.

 

“Yugyeom, cut it,” a figure huffs as they pull open the door, losing momentum at the end once he sees the culprit, “out.”

 

“Hi,” Youngjae smiles, holding up a bag, “I have food.”

 

“Hi?” Jaebeom rubs at his face. “Yeah, hi. Thanks,” he steps aside, “come in.”

 

Youngjae looks around between the small recording booth the school has set up along with the recording equipment, and the small station Jaebeom has set up for his work.

 

“How did you know I was here?” The musician questions, cleaning up a spot for the two of them to eat.

 

“Insider information,” the blond claims.

 

“Uh huh,” Jaebeom nods, going along with it. “No spidey senses or anything?”

 

“Unfortunately, no,” Youngjae sighs longingly, as he sets their food up. “That would be so cool. But alas, I am just mediocre at best.”

 

“You’re way more than mediocre,” Jaebeom confirms. “I mean, c’mon, you brought me food.”

 

“Oh, so it’s  _ not _ because of my personality?” The blond sits down dramatically at the small table on the floor. “I see how it is,” he sniffs.

 

It takes a second until they break into laughter over the whole thing. “Why are we apparently  _ ridiculous _ every time we’re together?” Jaebeom chuckles, his laughter starting to die down as he sits across from the other.

 

“How do you know it’s  _ every _ time when we’ve clearly only been around each other three times now,” the younger questions, a small reference to the other’s clear absence.

 

“What,” Jaebeom’s chin falls into his palm, “did you miss me?”

 

“I admit,” Youngjae shrugs, trying to play it off as nothing, “work has been boring without you there to bother me.”

 

“Here,” Jaebeom holds out his hand. Youngjae tilts his head in confusion. “Give me your phone, you goof.”

 

“For all I know,” the blond jokes, leaning up on his knees to reach into his back pocket, “you could’ve been asking for my hand in marriage.”

 

“Considering you brought me something to eat, I thought about it.” Jaebeom taps away quickly on Youngjae’s phone, before handing it back to him. “There, now you have my number. I’ll  _ unfortunately  _ be stuck doing this project for another week or two since it’s part of my final project.”

 

“I’ll treasure this,” Youngjae wipes at a fake tear before being shoved lightly.

 

“Okay, I’m starving. What did you bring me?”

 

“I had another insider inform me about a diner, but I’ve unfortunately eaten there before and their food sucks.” Youngjae opens up the containers of food. “But I was told that you’ll eat just about anything as well. So, I got you the same thing you typically get but at my favorite place.”

 

“You can never go wrong with a burger at midnight,” Jaebeom points a fry he picked up out of his container at the younger boy.

 

“Personally I prefer ice cream or the tears of my enemies.”

 

“Valid options,” Jaebeom agrees, biting the end off of the fry.

 

—x—

 

“You should go back to your apartment and sleep,” Youngjae says from his new position on the floor.

 

“But I need to get this done,” Jaebeom whines.

 

“Beom, you’ll get it done, I’m sure of it,” the younger claims. “But if you don’t sleep, you’ll get stuck because you keep exhausting yourself or you’re even worse.” He sits up to look at the elder. “You need to take a break for a day or two to recoup.”

 

“But-“

 

“I know it’s going to be hard because you need to get this assignment done. But the assignment won’t get done if you push yourself to an unhealthy limit.”

 

Jaebeom sighs. He knows the blond is right. “If I’m going to go home and sleep, we better clean up so you can go home too.”

 

“Atta boy.”

 

“Ew,” Jaebeom scrunches his nose up, “never say that again.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“You sound like an old man.”

 

“Wow, yes,” Youngjae clenches at his heart, “my true self.”

 

“Stop being weird and just help me clean up.”

 

”I kinda want to lay here for a bit longer,” Youngjae admits.

 

”Okay, ten more minutes,” Jaebeom settles. “Plus that’s how much longer I have this room for anyway.”

 

Youngjae perks right okay. “Okay, so maybe we should clean up.”

 

Jaebeom makes no effort to get up. “Yeah, maybe.”

 

The blond startes at him in disbelief. “You literally just role me to clean.”

 

“Yeah, but then I agreed in ten minutes.”

 

Youngjae plops back down with a groan. “You’re being lazy, but it’s lazy so it works for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this food filled chapter. These boys have eat, am I right? But I promise I will write more Mark soon! Although I don’t really have a plot, the Jinson portion of the relationship is a bit important right now.
> 
> But hey! I’ve actually created a twitter and a curious cat specifically for my writing because I spend an insane amount of time on there. So if you have any questions you can follow me on there and I can give updates and little hints/kinda show what’s going on with this fic while I’m working on it. My twitter is @moonlike__you! Hope to see you around there <3 As always loves, if you have any comments, concerns, or questions don’t forget to bring them up!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! I’m back again with chapter 5. I really hope you guys enjoy this one, I tried getting it out as soon as possible like always! Holiday season has been kicking my ass oof. I may only be a barista but haaaaa I decided to split my time between two stores until the holidays are over to pick up some extra hours and I’ve been tired. So happy reading!!

“Can you maybe put your phone down?”

 

“Huh?” Youngjae looks up from his device to his roommate. He’s sprawled himself out on the couch in their living room, feet propped up over the arm with his head just below the other. “Yes, of course! Just give me one second.” He draws out the last few words as he taps away at his phone. “Done!”

 

Mark rolls his eyes from his chair before pressing play on the remote. “You better have that on ‘do not disturb’ through this movie.”

 

“I will,” the younger promises as he puts his phone away. “Tonight’s movie night. The only exception to having any kind of distraction is Jackson and we’ve both agreed on that. Or any kind of emergency, obviously.”

 

Mark tosses a handful of popcorn out of his bowl at the blond. “Last part is a given in any situation, Youngjae.” The other just shrugs, snacking at the pieces that actually landed on him. “And besides, you’ve been attached to your phone since you came home at a  _ rather  _ late hour the other day with someone at the door.”

 

“Okay,  _ Dad _ ,” Youngjae rolls his eyes. “Since you apparently thrive through my own social life, I  _ have _ indeed made a new friend. Thank you for witnessing.”

 

“A friend that’s keeping you out at all hours?”

 

“Are you really interrogating me?”

 

“I’m just curious is all.”

 

“You’re being  _ protective  _ is all,” Youngjae laughs. “It’s cute. But  _ unfortunately  _ our movie is starting so looks like your questioning has to wait.”

 

“But-“

 

“But nothing. We agreed and Miyazaki gets interrupted by  _ no one. _ ”

 

“Fine,” Mark surrenders. He quickly points his finger at his roommate and adds, “But I’m not done with you yet,” before the movie starts.

 

—x—

 

“Are you crying again?”

 

“The ending is just so pure,” Youngjae wipes at the tears that had started to fall. “With the chance of a new beginning with peace and the little kodama just giving hope.”

 

“You’ve gone soft on me, kid,” Mark teases. “But you know what I can’t get over, no matter how many times we watch this?”

 

“Is it the forest spirit?”

 

“It’s the goddamn forest spirit!” Mark points at the screen as if the animation will appear. “I just-what?”

 

“It’s majestic,” Youngjae laughs. “I mean really, Mark. The way it prances off the screen?”

 

“I’ve been confused of that thing ever since I was a kid,” the elder admits. “And I will be confused by it for my entire life.”

 

“And on that weird note,” the younger stands up and stretches, “I'm off to bed.”

 

“Uh no you’re not,” Mark corrects. “Don’t think because I got distracted by the forest spirit for a moment there that I forgot.” He motions for the other boy to get back on the couch. “You’re sitting your butt right back down and we’re talking.”

 

The blond groans as he complies. “There’s nothing to even talk about.”

 

“Oh so we’re  _ not _ going to talk about how Jaebeom walked you all the way to the door the other night? _ ” _ Mark starts. “ _ Or _ how when he didn’t show up to the store for weeks you weren’t yourself? Or even now since the other day you haven’t been off your phone?” He leans forward in his seat with a grin. “I  _ could  _ keep going since the night you met him.”

 

Youngjae is speechless for a moment, carefully calculating his next move in his mind. “Well, if we seem to be talking tonight, why does it have to just be about me then?”

 

Marks eyes narrow. “What do you mean?”

 

“Oh,” the blond leans back, “you  _ know _ what I mean. And it’s about two boys both names starting with the letter ‘J’.”

 

“This is something we’ve already talked about weeks ago,” Mark shakes his head, “so nice try.” The elder exhales as he pushes himself out of his seat. “But I’m not actually going to pressure you, I just want you to know if you feel like there  _ is _ something to talk about then you know I’m always here.”

 

“I know, Mark,” the younger sends a small smile up at his friend. “Thank you for caring.”

 

“You’re my little brother, how can I not,” Mark jokes, voice strained as he stretches himself. “I’m going to attempt to sleep. Goodnight bub.”

 

The elder ruffles the blond’s hair as he walks past him. “Sweet dreams,” Youngjae calls out behind his shoulder.

 

—x—

 

**Jaebeom (1:54am)**

I’m hungry :(

**Jaebeom (1:54am)**

And bored :((

**Jaebeom (1:55am)**

I also can’t sleep :(((

 

**Youngjae (2:00am)**

Yes well some of us are trying to

 

**Jaebeom (2:01am)**

It’s the weekend who goes to sleep??

 

**Youngjae (2:01am)**

Sane people

**Youngjae (2:01am)**

People who work on weekends

**Youngjae (2:01am)**

People with sleep schedules

**Youngjae (2:02am)**

Adults

 

**Jaebeom (2:02am)**

But yet here I am

 

**Youngjae (2:02am)**

I don’t really think you count as an adult

**Youngjae (2:02am)**

But alright

 

**Jaebeom (2:03am)**

You hurt my feelings wow :((

 

**Youngjae (2:04am)**

Maybe if you didn’t keep me up at 2am I would be nicer

**Youngjae (2:04am)**

Just a thought

 

**Jaebeom (2:04am)**

Fine I see how it is

**Jaebeom (2:04am)**

I won’t bother you anymore :,(

**Jaebeom (2:04am)**

I’ll let you sleep I GUESS

 

**Youngjae (2:05am)**

k thx

 

**Jaebeom (2:05am)**

Jffdjtsedk

**Jaebeom (2:05am)**

THATS REALLY ALL IM GETTING

 

**Youngjae (2:09am)**

IM TRYING TO KEEP MY EYES OPEN

**Youngjae (2:09am)**

YOURE ASKING TOO MUCH OF ME

 

**Jaebeom (2:09am)**

IM SORRY GO TO SLEEP

**Jaebeom (2:09am)**

I won’t bother you anymore for the night :((

 

**Youngjae (2:14am)**

Night beom

 

—x—

 

Mark walks into the kitchen the next morning to find his roommate asleep at the counter, coffee mug in one hand and his head in the other. He can’t help but shake his head at the sight. The elder makes his way over and maneuvers himself around the younger to make himself a cup of coffee. He stares at the sleeping figure for a moment before making his move.

 

Mark kicks behind Youngjae’s knees lightly, causing the other’s body to drop slightly. He comes to as the elder is walking to their dining table, innocently sipping at his own mug. “What was that for?” The blond questions around a yawn.

 

“Don’t fall asleep at the counter and I won’t do it,” Mark shrugs as he takes a seat. “How long were you even there for anyway?”

 

“What time is it?” The younger asks, making his way to sit across from his friend.

 

“Like nine?”

 

“Then like fifteen minutes,” Youngjae rolls his shoulders to get at the knots that started to form from the position he put himself in.

 

“You’re insane,” Mark lets out a small laugh. “What time did you even end up falling asleep?”

 

“Well I was finishing up some work after the movie last night. So I didn’t get that done until sometime after one. But then I was up for a bit after that.” Youngjae then rolls his eyes as he remembers something. “And then as I was  _ just _ falling asleep Jaebeom texted me. So in reality I didn’t go to sleep until like, two-thirty.”

 

The elder snorts from behind his mug. He apologizes as he puts it down. “It’s just,” Mark holds back a small laugh, “you’re such a night owl as it is. How did this affect you so  _ much _ ?”

 

_ “ _ I wasted  _ so _ much energy to send just a couple of messages back, Mark.”

 

This time Mark can’t hold back his laughter. “You could’ve just, I don’t know,  _ ignored _ him?”

 

The blond scrunches his nose up before sipping at his coffee. “He would’ve just kept messaging me until I responded.” He thinks about it for a moment before adding on, “He’s kinda like Jackson in that way.”

 

The last statement causes the two to laugh thinking about the constant attention their friend needs.

 

“You up to anything today?” Mark decides to bring up once their laughter dies down.

 

“Considering you gave me the day off,” Youngjae sighs longingly thinking about having the day to himself and being in his pajamas all day, “nothing but studying.”

 

“I’m going to be at the store for a while,” Mark informs him. “I have some work that needs to get done.”

 

“Is Bammie at the café today?”

 

“You know,” Mark starts as he pushes himself out of his chair, “you could actually spend your day off  _ away  _ from the store.”

 

“And where’s the fun in that?” Youngjae smirks.

 

The elder just shakes his head yet again. “I’m going to get ready,” he announces. “I guess I’ll see you later then.”

 

“I’ll be there for caffeine and to study, don’t worry!”

 

“I’ll hold you to that.”

 

—x—

 

**Youngjae (11:24am)**

What are your plans for today??

**Youngjae (11:26am)**

?????

 

**Jaebeom (11:30am)**

Good morning to you too

**Jaebeom (11:30am)**

I slept well, thank you for asking

 

**Youngjae (11:31am)**

I’m glad

**Youngjae (11:31am)**

So plans? Today?

**Youngjae (11:31am)**

Do you have any?

 

**Jaebeom (11:31am)**

I was just going to work on stuff for school

**Jaebeom (11:32am)**

Wait? Why??

 

**Youngjae (11:32am)**

GREAT

**Youngjae (11:32am)**

You can come with me then :D

 

**Jaebeom (11:34am)**

And where exactly where would that be?

 

**Youngjae (11:34am)**

Unwritten

 

**Jaebeom (11:35am)**

And when will this meeting take place?

 

**Youngjae (11:35am)**

In an hour?

 

**Jaebeom (11:35am)**

I’ll see you then

 

—x—

 

Jaebeom decides to wait outside the shop for the younger, being ten minutes early. He tilts his head back and lets out a deep breath, watching the warmth of his breath puff into a white cloud as it touches the crisp air.

 

November is ending and as winter draws nearer with each day, the days grow shorter and colder. Jaebeom no longer wears just a lighter coat during the day, but is bundled up now in an overcoat with his hat and scarf. He watches out for a familiar bundle, one he’s been seeing more often in the past week or so.

 

Ever since the night Youngjae had come to bring him dinner earlier in the week, it had become a routine at some point in the day for the younger to make sure that the elder had eaten some meal with him somewhere on campus. The two if not together, are up texting at all hours. Jaebeom wouldn’t admit it, but he was a little disappointed when their conversation in the middle of the night was cut short. So when Youngjae invited him out today, he had to hold back the excitement that started to bubble up inside of him. He of  _ course  _ told himself that this excitement is just from hanging out with a new friend. Completely and totally just that.

 

“Oh you’re here already,” Jaebeom looks to his side at the owner of the voice. Youngjae, as always, is completely bundled up but his face is still tinged pink from the walk. “It’s freezing out! I hope you weren’t out here long.” The blond’s face is hidden behind a scarf, but Jaebeom can hear the frown in his voice.

 

“I only just got here a minute before you did,” he lies to ease the younger’s worry. He takes hold of the other’s gloved hand and drags him to the entrance. “C’mon, like you said it’s freezing. Let’s get inside and stop wasting anymore time.”

 

Once inside the two both let out a sigh as warmth envelopes them. “Should we put our stuff down first?” Youngjae asks, turning his attention to the elder.

 

“Sure,” Jaebeom shrugs, the weight of his backpack reminding him of the real reason why he’s back at the bookstore. “Let’s get settled first and then we can grab something warm to drink.”

 

Youngjae beams at the other before heading deeper into the store. “Perfect.”

 

They find a small table close to the back of the store and set up their own work. Once each of their own laptops are booted up, textbooks opened, and notes fanned out each on an extra seat beside them, they nod in confirmation and head in the direction of the café next door.

 

Youngjae smiles at the bustling and muffled talking behind the curtain. He turns his head to look at the older boy. “You’ve yet to see this side of the operation.”

 

Jaebeom nods at the reminder. The other side of the cloth seems busy and once they walk past it, he’s able to confirm his suspicions. There’s a number of people waiting on line to order that Youngjae and himself step behind to queue.

 

The café itself is on the smaller side, only fitting about four small tables with two or three chairs each. There’s a small corner hidden away where Jaebeom now sees the condiment bar, as well as the refrigerator that the younger was talking about the first night. The counter connects to a large glass display case, inside holding different fresh pastries. Jaebeom’s mouth waters at the sight in front of him. Behind the hustling employees is a door that swings back and forth every few minutes leading into the back.

 

“You may want to close your mouth,” Youngjae teases. “You’re either going to catch flies or start drooling.”

 

Jaebeom elbows the other lightly in the side lightly. “It’s just amazing what Mark’s done with this place,” Jaebeom admires.

 

“I know,” the blond smiles as they step forward. “I’m really proud of him.”

 

The elder smiles down at him. “You should be.” His hand goes to reach out, itching to grab the younger’s hand but instead landing on his bicep. “You should be too for how much you’ve done to help this.” Jaebeom squeezes lightly.

 

“Next!”

 

The two walk forward to the register to order. “Good afternoon, what can I get for you?” A familiar voice questions. Jaebeom holds back a groan as a head of platinum hair looks up at the two. “Oh hey! I wasn’t expecting to see either of you here.”

 

“I wanted to surprise you,” Youngjae smiles at the younger boy.

 

“I was asked to come,” Jaebeom shrugs.

 

“So what will you guys be having today?” BamBam asks.

 

“I’ll have my regular for my caffeine fix, and are you getting an americano?” Youngjae turns his attention to the other at his side in question.

 

Jaebeom nods, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Actually yeah. But I can pay for myself.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” the younger waves his hand in dismissal. “Employee discount.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Youngjae gives him a smile in reassurance. “Completely. Head back and I’ll bring our drinks back.”

 

Jaebeom is reluctant, but he knows that the blond won’t budge. He hears BamBam yell out a “See you later, Beomie,” from behind him and promises to let the kid know that he’ll kill him at a later date.

 

Back in the café, Youngjae is trying his hardest to ignore the look that the younger is giving him as he pays for the two drinks. “What?” He sighs as he presses at the pin pad.

 

“Since when have you two known each other?” BamBam asks.

 

“About a month?” Youngjae takes his card out of the machine and looks up at the boy with a confused look. “Why?”

 

“I’m just curious is all,” the younger smirks. “Now shoo. You’re holding up the line.”

 

—x—

 

Youngjae looks over Jaebeom’s shoulder, staring at the nearly blank document staring back at the boy seated at the table. “If you’re trying to be discreet,” Jaebeom turns his head now face-to-face with the other, “breathing down my neck may not be the way to go about it.”

 

Youngjae frowns before turning his attention back to the other boy’s computer. “I was hoping there might be something interesting I can read.” He places the paper cup on the table before straightening himself and walking to the other side of the table. He takes the moment of silence between the two to calm his heart.

 

“Are you saying I’m not interesting?” The elder jokes, sipping at his coffee to hide his reddened cheeks.

 

“Oh you  _ know _ that’s exactly what I’m saying,” the blond teases.

 

The brunet’s hands cup over his heart. “I’m hurt,” he sniffs. “I truly am.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll get over it.”

 

“What makes you so sure? I might hold a grudge.”

 

“Oh I’m sure you will,” Youngjae chuckles, shaking his head before starting his work.

 

—x—

 

The two continue on with their work for the next couple hours, each unknowingly sneaking glances at the other. At the three hour mark, they decide to take a break.

 

“I can feel brain actually just turning into mush,” Jaebeom claims, rubbing at his eyes.

 

“I swear I know everything that I’m writing about,” Youngjae squints at his screen, “but it’s just  _ not _ making anything sense.”

 

“What I need is another caffeine fix,” Jaebeom sighs as he stretches out of his chair. “Would you like to come with or are you going to try and make sense of your essay?”

 

The younger looks up from his laptop with a frown. “I think I’m going to stay behind this time. I don’t think Bam’s shift is over yet, can you ask him for my usual to calm me?”

 

Jaebeom leans up against the back of the chair he’s been sitting in. “And that would be?” He inquires, eyebrow raised.

 

“Well if you must know, so I don’t potentially overdose on caffeine like  _ some people _ ,” Jaebeom points to himself with the look Youngjae ends up giving, to which the younger nods, “I get a tea. Typically earl gray or chamomile if we have it. Some to just help me focus better and calm me when I start to get frustrated with my work.”

 

Jaebeom taps lightly at the chair with a small smile. “I’ll see what they have,” he sends off with a wink. He quickly turns around and snaps his fingers as if remembering a thought. “Milk and sugar in it?”

 

“Lots of sugar, little bit of milk.”

 

The elder goes on his way with a small salute. He takes his time walking towards the front of the store, a cross between wanting to stretch his legs and getting to know the store and it’s shelves a little bit better. Now with the semester coming to an end in just a couple weeks time, he’ll be bored sitting in his apartment before heading home for a short while for the holidays. He already assumes that if he’s not with Jinyoung or Yugyeom, he’ll be spending his time with Youngjae now and the thought brings a smile to his face.

 

In the short amount of time they’ve known each other, just the mention or a thought of the younger can have Jaebeom’s mouth pulling upward. He chalks it up to his bright personality and the way he seems to draw everyone to him.

 

It doesn’t take him much longer to be pulling back the curtain to enter the café. There’s significantly less amount of people this time around, the afternoon rush having died down. Jaebeom queues up with the other patrons, reaching into his pocket to grab his wallet as the line quickly moves forwards.

 

Once he reaches the front, this time he doesn’t  suppress the noise that comes out of him.

 

“What?” The boy behind the counter pouts. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

 

“If I didn’t lack caffeine and wasn’t working on finals, maybe I would be a little bit more lively.”

 

BamBam starts tapping at the screen in front of him, not looking at the other in front of him. “Another americano then?”

 

“I might as well,” the elder sighs, rubbing at his face. “The espresso will wake me up.”

 

BamBam nods in agreement. “Finals, man. I get it.” He takes his attention away from the register to smile at Jaebeom. “Anything for Jae?” The younger questions.

 

“Earl gray or chamomile?”

 

“We actually have both, so I’ll surprise him,” the younger suggests with a wink.

 

“Lots of sugar and little bit of milk?”

 

“Just the way he likes it.”

 

Jaebeom gives his thanks as BamBam informs him the amount he owes. As he inserts his card, Jaebeom ignores the mischievous look that comes across the cashier’s face.

 

“So,” the worker starts, playfulness clear in his voice, “Jae’s real cute, isn’t he?”

 

“Unlike someone I know,” Jaebeom deadpans, pressing at the pin pad.

 

“Wait, who?”

 

“You,” the elder claims, pulling his card out of the chip reader. He sends him a wink and walks over to the pick-up area.

 

“You never denied it!” BamBam calls out after him.

 

“Never said I was going to,” Jaebeom replies over his shoulder.

 

He fiddles with his phone as he waits for his drinks to be done. He ignores few text messages as well as a few emails. He sighs as he lets his hand drops to his side. Jaebeom can feel the younger glancing at him between orders and rolls his eyes. It wasn’t until his drinks are called out that he understands  _ why  _ he’s being looked at so much.

 

“Doofus,” the barista calls out, “your drinks are ready.” Patrons around the pick-up area look at one another, some audibly laughing. The girl behind the counter sighs when no one makes a move for the drinks. “ _ Doofus _ ,” she says louder this time around. “A large americano and large hot tea for Doofus.”

 

When it’s clear to Jaebeom that it’s him, he glares at the boy behind at the register before pushing his way through other customers to grab his drinks.

 

BamBam can’t help the laugh that comes out of him as the elder passes by him. “Enjoy your drinks,  _ Doofus _ .”

 

—x—

 

“I swear to god I’m going to throw my drink on that kid,” Jaebeom grumbles once he gets back to his seat.

 

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t harm my employees,” a voice comes from across the table, startling the student. “Or at least I’d appreciate it if you didn’t do it while they’re  _ on _ the clock.”

 

Jaebeom looks up to see the owner of the store sitting next to the youngest of the three. “If BamBam keeps being himself, that might be a hard promise to keep.”

 

Youngjae gapes at his roommate. “Mark, you really can’t say anything,” he reminds him.

 

The eyes of the eldest widen. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Oh you  _ clearly  _ do,” Jaebeom laughs. He turns to the youngest at the table to question him. “ _ Please  _ tell me what happened. I need to know.”

 

“ _ Youngjae _ ,” Mark warns.

 

“He threw a damn laptop at him!” The blond informs the boy across from him, completely ignoring the glare from friend.

 

Jaebeom’s jaw drops. His attention turns to the other at the table before letting out a laugh in disbelief. “A laptop?” Mark nods slowly in confirmation, face red in embarrassment. “I’ve gotten close, but I never actually  _ threw _ my laptop at him.”

 

Mark’s hands go up. “Okay in my defense,” he starts, “this was years ago and I hadn’t even hired him yet.”

 

“I really don’t think that’s better considering he was a  _ middle schooler _ ,” Youngjae claims. “And you hadn’t even owned this place yet, you were a senior in high school.”

 

“My defense still stands.”

 

Jaebeom’s hand slowly goes up. “I’m with Mark on this one as BamBam is a little shit.”

 

Youngjae frowns. “You guys have no heart,” he huffs. “He may joke around, but he’s a really great friend and you can’t deny that. He’s so supportive and full of love. He’s just lively and young.”

 

“You’re a year older than him,” Mark points out.

 

“Okay and?” Youngjae turns to him. “I was probably doing stupid things last year. Actually, no I most  _ definitely  _ was. And next year I’ll probably be thinking the same because we’re constantly maturing. You probably did things you thought were dumb and regretted when you were Bammie’s age and you may have the same thought in the future about your age now.” The blond sighs. “I’m sorry guys. It’s just, I know he gets a lot of shit from everyone but you know he’s trying to have fun and trying to be noticed and appreciated from the older crew, right?”

 

Jaebeom lets his words sink in for moment and think. “Honestly, the same could be said for Yugyeom.”

 

Mark says his goodbyes, feeling awkward in the somber atmosphere. “I’ll see you around, Jaebeom,” he waves awkwardly as he gets up. “Let me know when you leave?” He directs towards the youngest. Once the blond gives a small nod in response, he takes his leave.

 

Once Mark is gone, Youngjae slams his head against the table causing Jaebeom to jump. A groan comes out of the younger, making the older question if he had truly hurt himself or not. “I’m sorry for making things weird,” Youngjae mumbles.

 

His words were muffled by the table, but Jaebeom know that heard the boy correctly. “Oh Jae,” his voice calm to reassure him, “you don’t ever have to apologize for something like that.”

 

The blond lifts his head slightly, chin resting against the surface. “Still,” his frown deepens, “I know you guys were joking and I agree that he can be a little shit sometimes but just-“

 

“Hey,” Jaebeom reaches out and grabs hold of the other’s wrist, “I get it. Like I said, you were defending your friend. If I personally felt like something was getting to far, I would have done the same exact thing.” He starts to rub his thumb across Youngjae’s pulse point to calm him down. “And you’re right, he’s still young as well. I sometimes forget that about him and Yugyeom. I watched Gyeom grow up so I always forget that he’s still basically out of high school. So thank you for reminding me about that.”

 

Youngjae sends him a small smile, squeezing at the other’s wrist in return. “We should probably get back to studying, huh?” He sighs after a moment.

 

“Can’t our break be a  _ little  _ longer?”

 

“You're older than me, shouldn’t you be setting a good example?”

 

Jaebeom blinks at Youngjae across the table. “Who ever said that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys Mark will be back! I wanted to try a little texting in this chapter, so let me know how you guys feel about it if you like it in it or if you think it could do without? I really love hearing your thoughts about how this fic can improve/what you guys like best. Also extra love to those who know which ghibli film they markjae watched uwu. As always, thank you to everyone who has been giving this fic their love and kudos and who has been reading it! I now have a Twitter for my writing so I’ll be posting about my writing on there so you can follow me @moonlike__youu. Happy holidays to everyone who celebrates!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kinda Christmasy chapter almost a week after Christmas? Oh absolutely. This is kinda the first part to this because if I continued writing then this chapter would be VERY long so it’s on the shorter side compared to other chapters I’ve written. But I hope you guys like this!

Finals came and they went. The first weeks of December was spent studying until all the boys could think about anymore was their own major. There was group study sessions set up all over; at the library on campus, at Unwritten, in the dining hall if they had free time in their schedule. Youngjae was the one who suggested it since, although the first one didn’t go too well, they can all help each other out. As a bonus at Unwritten they got the help of Mark and other students who were there as well.

 

“We need to celebrate these horrible tests coming to an end somehow,” Jackson suggests at one of their last sessions. The four friends are crowded together in a small booth while they eat lunch, crowding around flash cards. Youngjae had his last exam in the morning while the other three still have either one or two left over.

 

Youngjae puts down one of Jinyoung’s cards that he had gotten correct. “I can talk with Mark about it,” the blond says as he hold up another card. “Since it’s almost Christmas, why don’t we have a little party at my apartment?”

 

Jaebeom gives him an odd look. “You were literally telling me the other day about how you two were probably going to throw a party anyway.”

 

Youngjae glares at the elder boy. “Can you not ruin my fun?”

 

Jinyoung snorts causing the attention to turn on him. “Sorry?”

 

Jackson huffs. “Can we get back to studying?”

 

Youngjae gapes at his friend. “I  _ honestly  _ never thought I would hear you say that.”

 

“I swear I’m going to kill you.”

 

—x—

 

Youngjae once again had sent Jaebeom a text asking what his plans are, knowing now that finals are over that he’s doing next to nothing. The Choi-Tuan Christmas party is in less than a week and they still need to get decorations as well as food and other things together. Jaebeom has already offered help in passing when the younger had first mentioned the party to him. He doesn’t mind pushing around the cart in tow of a stressed out Youngjae, double checking his list to make sure he’s got all the food and beverages he needs, deciding between if they should get colorful light or just regular Christmas lights or even the ones that hang down.

 

“So who’s all coming to this party?” Jaebeom inquires as Youngjae holds up two sets of tablecloths in his hands.

 

“Obviously you guys,” the blond confirms. “Yugyeom and BamBam, since they’re a package deal. A few of our coworkers, a couple college friends, and probably a few of Mark’s friends as well.”

 

“So remember when you said this was going to be low key?”

 

“Yeah?” Youngjae turns his attention to the other behind him.

 

“This isn’t my idea of low key.”

 

“It may have gotten a little out of hand,” the younger grins sheepishly.

 

“Yeah obviously,” Jaebeom chuckles. “You still can’t choose? You’ve been staring at them for like fifteen minutes now.”

 

Youngjae pouts. “I like them both,” he claims as he shows off both packages. One holds a cloth with small Christmas patterns left blank meant to be colored in, and the other red with multicolored Christmas lights patterned all throughout.

 

“Well one is obviously meant for children,” Jaebeom states making the younger pout even more. “Which you obviously are.”

 

“Rude.”

 

The elder shrugs as if he had his point proven. “But why don’t you get both?” He suggests. “You guys have a couple different tables we’re using right? One for each then.”

 

“Why didn’t I think about that?” Youngjae sighs, a frown taking over his face.

 

Jaebeom maneuvers himself around the cart to be by the other’s side. “Because your stressed,” he says, taking the packages out of Youngjae’s hands and tosses them with the rest of the supplies for the party. He holds out his hand making the younger tilt his head in confusion. He lets out a small laugh. “Give me the list and let’s switch for a little. Your mind is obviously going into overdrive.”

 

Youngjae reluctantly gives up the paper the had taken up residence in his pocket along with the pen he had been using. “Don’t mess this up, Lim.”

 

“I’d never, Choi,” he sends him a wink before they start walking again.

 

—x—

 

“I can’t believe you got the wrong hats!” Youngjae exclaims as the two unpack the supplies in the younger’s apartment.

 

Jaebeom points at the blond. “This is not on me,” he defends himself. “Before I put anything in the cart I had everything approved by you.”

 

Youngjae holds up five packages of colorful party hats with glare. “Obviously not these.”

 

The elder starts to recall grabbing the hats. “Shit,” he lets out. “Jae, I honestly thought I reached out for the holiday hats.”

 

The younger pinches the bridge of his nose. “I swear.” He sighs. “It’s fine, Beom. New Year’s is legit like the week after so we can save these for then. We can just go back tomorrow and  _ hope _ they still have hats.”

 

“We’re already making New Year’s plans?” Mark questions as he enters the room. Mark laughs at how the newcomer physically jumps at his voice. “Nice to see you again, Jaebeom.”

 

“You, too,” he lets out. The boy has a hand over his heart, trying to calm it. He’s been over to the Choi-Tuan residence now multiple times, for their study group and on his own, and has dealt with Mark at the bookstore, but Jaebeom doesn’t think he’ll get used to how light the man is on his feet.

 

“Thanks for helping us out,” Mark smiles. “I know with me at the store it’s a bit harder for me to be focused on the party. So someone had to keep Youngjae level headed.”

 

“While I love disagreeing and defending myself,” Youngjae cuts in, “I completely agree with this statement.” He then narrows his eyes at Jaebeom. “If we can actually get the right things.”

 

“Hey we both got this one wrong,” Jaebeom points out, nodding towards the hats. “You can’t put all the blame on me.”

 

“Oh, but I can,” the youngest claims, “and I  _ will _ .”

 

“As much as I would love to stand here and watch you two bicker,” Mark chimes in, “I’m going to go back to my room.”

 

“You aren’t even going to help us?” Jaebeom questions.

 

“You two seem to have this under control,” the eldest of the three notes, backing away from the bags. “But if you need my help, you know where to find me.”

 

“This is your party too, jerk,” Youngjae calls out after him.

 

“And you’re doing such a wonderful job,” Mark yells back.

 

The blond groans, tossing his head back in frustration. He feels hands come down on his shoulders, fingers digging in slightly to help relieve his tension. “C’mon,” Jaebeom softly advises, “the faster we get this done, the faster we can get started on everything else.”

 

Youngjae’s shoulders drop. “I know,” he huffs. “There’s just so much to do.”

 

Jaebeom’s hands slide down, squeezing around the younger’s biceps. “We’ll get everything put away and then we’ll split the tasks,” the elder suggests. “I can stay for however long you need, okay?”

 

Youngjae turns around with a faint smile. “Why are you literally the best?”

 

He gets pulled into the other’s arms. “I’m just being a friend is all.”

 

The younger snuggles himself in closer to the elder’s chest. “Thank you.”

 

—x—

 

“I think I’m doing this wrong,” Jaebeom scrunches his nose up. He holds up a spoon with curdled eggs.

 

“Jaebeom!” Youngjae exclaims. “This is why I said I should’ve done the eggnog.”

 

“But I’m crap baker, too!”

 

“It would’ve been easier than attempting  _ that _ !”

 

“I wanted to try something new,” he pouts. Youngjae sighs at the sight, unable to be mad at him.

 

“It’s fine,” the blond claims. “We’ll throw that batch out and I’ll remake it.” He moves over to the stove to help. “But next time,  _ please  _ ask for help before things go south.”

 

Jaebeom hooks himself onto the younger’s arm, chin on his shoulder. “Thank you,” he says. “I promise I’ll get your help next time.”

 

“Just go finish off those cookies I started,” Youngjae chuckles. “Like you said earlier, the faster we get all this done, the faster we can deal with everything else.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“You’re such an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn’t love some domestic, fluffy 2jae :(( UGH So the next chapter will be the party so...expect some fun. Also I know a lot of you guys are probably confused by the markjinson dynamic and I know I’m really not addressing it, especially from mark’s perspective, but I promise I’ll get there!! That’s also why I’ve been thinking about doing a little thing with this universe where I write shorts/one shots of either parts of the story that’s missing or just things within the universe. I’ve been leaving some things out of the story because I didn’t want it to be extremely long. So let me know if you guys would like something like that! Also that you all who are reading this fic and who are given it love uwu I love you all

**Author's Note:**

> So im going to update this as often as I can. I actually don't have a computer atm and I'm doing this from my iPad lmao. But also I work quite often so I try to write when I can. I'm close to finishing the second chapter and then I just need to edit it, so I'll be able to post it hopefully soon uwu. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, let me know your thoughts! I'm always on Twitter @cheolsstars so catch me there as well


End file.
